Mementos
by PierceTheVeils
Summary: Whenever Nahyuta would visit a new place, he always brought something back for Rayfa. She didn't think much of it, not until she learned the truth. One-shot, set months after SoJ.


Memento

It was just stuff, she thought. A lot of people gave gifts to the princess. Extravagant ones, in fact. But Rayfa always knew the intent behind them. They only wanted something out of her. A favor, if you will. Some asked to her face. Others were more discreet. But they were all the same.

But Prosecutor Sahdmadhi... They were small things. Pictures, posters, and toys, even. Mother said she was too old for toys, but Rayfa kept them, if only to look at. She liked his gifts. The newest one from him had been a poster a young girl, three years older than Rayfa. He'd told her her name was Trucy Wright. A magician, and a talented one, at that. Trucy in Gramarye Land had aired on national TV in America, wowing millions. She listened to his whole story, but when she asked for a video of the performance, the prosecutor didn't have one. She was disappointed.

Of all the things she received, Prosecutor Sahdmadhi's gifts were among her favorites. But she didn't think much of it. He might never ask her for any favors, but he would one day. Best she figured, it was just that he was smart, and knew Mother wouldn't be around forever. It was in his own self-interest to make a good impression on her, the same way everyone else wanted to.

But Rayfa didn't have a good impression of any of them. They were all just dirty fakers. She reminded herself of that often, but there were times when she wasn't convinced.

It was the day she received a fan from a rakugo studio that she finally asked.

"Prosecutor Sahdmadhi, why do you give me such strange gifts?"

"What's strange about them, Your Benevolence?"

"Well..." She wasn't sure how to phrase her question. "You always bring me smaller gifts that are worth less money, but when you describe them, they sound very is that so?"

"Ah." He gave her a small, enigmatic smile. "What you describe are mementos. Small items with a story attached. Whenever I see a new place, I take something small from the scene. The item is just a symbol, representing the memories I made."

"But if they're your memories, why should I have them? Aren't they yours?"

He sighed. "If there's anything I took from the case at the rakugo studio, it's that stories are meant to be shared. I share them with you so you can see a life beyond this place, beyond the way things are today...beyond the world you see before you." He trailed off, a distant glint in his eye. He placed the fan in her hands, and was called away soon after.

Rayfa sat there a long time, playing with the fan and placing her fingers on the brush strokes. It looked like a short message, but Rayfa couldn't read Japanese. She would have to ask Nayna what it said.

What life was there, beyond here and now? And if there was such a thing, why would she want it? Prosecutor Sahdmadhi may be kind to her, but he was never easy to understand.

Rayfa was a princess, with a great father and regal mother and Nayna. She'd been having trouble with the Divination Seance lately, but that was a temporary problem. Right?

Her life was perfect, but Prosecutor Sahdmadhi had implied otherwise. What did he see that she didn't?

She spent the afternoon musing about it, but soon forgot. A few days later, any time she had for private thoughts disappeared.

* * *

It was late one summer night when she found them again. She'd been busy dusk to dawn before now, without a moment to herself.

Braid Head wanted to clean the royal residence of traces of its previous owner. He said her extravagances at the cost of the people where to be despised and rejected. Anything valuable would be stored in the treasury or sold off to pay for services. Everything else was to be burned in the Rite of Redemption as symbol of a fresh start.

It took Rayfa a moment to realize what they were. At first the collection seemed odd, without a theme. But then she remembered.

Mementos.

She walked over to them, fingering the small statue replica from Borginia and badger doll from England. It took her a moment, but Rayfa found that she could recall every story Braid Head had told her. About his adventures abroad, the people he met, and the unforgettable sites he witnessed. Not all were happy, but Rayfa sensed he'd spared her of the worst. Just like everyone else had.

She didn't know what she'd been thinking before. Khura'in was a mess that she'd helped make. Some of the people she'd thrown in jail were still alive, but...

What would happen, to all the innocent souls she'd sent to the Twilight Realm? The Holy Mother must know they were innocent. Perhaps she'd given them a new life in return for the one she took. She hoped none of them returned as spirits. What if they crept into her bed to haunt her?

And what would the Holy Mother have to say to her? Rayfa admired her ancestor beyond all, but that meant nothing. What if the Holy Mother was disappointed in her descendant? What if she denied her the ability to channel like she did her aunt? She could never take the throne from Braid Head. The royal line would pass right by her through his children.

And prerhaps it would be for the best. Her br... Braid Head was much calmer than her, and better at dealing with people. He had Mother's beauty and grace, and Rayfa did not.

There were days it seemed she didn't have anything. Like she just caused trouble for everyone. Dhurke, Braid Head, Mother... even I-Inga.

She wept, clutching the fan. Her shoulders shook. A wail escaped her lips, then another. Soon enough, Rayfa was inconsolable. She wept so loudly, she almost didn't hear the door open. But she looked up just in time.

"Br-Brai-"

"Sh..." he put his arms around her, eyes alight with concern. "It's alright. You don't have to say anything."

"I..."

"I'm serious. You don't have to explain anything to me. I don't want to intrude where I'm not desired. But..." He stopped, turning away. "If you need company, I came to see you."

He was walking on eggshells around her. Was it because he didn't like her? Did he think she was too ill-tempered? Spoiled?

"Why..."

"I wanted to know if you needed to let go of anything. You can make an offer in the rite next evening."

"I-no." She tried to compose herself. "I was looking... at the gifts you gave me."

He looked over to where she was gesturing. "Ah, yes. Do you still like them?"

She nodded, dejected. "Why did you give them to me?"

He studied her, confused. "I wished to share them with you. You seemed to enjoy the stories I told you, and I wanted you to remember them as fondly I did."

"You didn't have to."

"I suppose not, but I don't have to worship the Holy Mother either. It's a choice that brightens my life and that I'm happy to make."

"You're... happy?" To be here with me?

He seemed to realize they weren't talking about the gifts anymore. "...Of course. Life is full of trials, testing you for the next life. But seeing us here today, together and free at last, it nullifies each trial entirely. As the scriptures say: 'a drop of gold outweighs a storm'." He paused. "Are you not happy, Rayfa?"

"I-I don't know anymore. I used to be happy, but everything that made me happy was a lie. If I become happy again, what if everything's not real?"

"Everything changes in this world. Old lives die and become new. Seasons change in a cycle of winter and spring. The trick is to be happy with change itself."

"Huh?"

"Nothing lasts forever. Nothing but the earth and sky. A mortal life is finite, but through her power and life, the Holy Mother became infinite. As her children, we must aspire to her example. If she can exist in this world for centuries, we can endure these coming months."

"I suppose so," Rayfa admitted, starting to feel better. "You'll be there the whole time, for them?"

"I won't leave you, Rayfa. I never meant to as a child, and I don't mean to today. You... you can trust me whenever you're ready."

"I-" She didn't know what to say to that. She already trusted his skills as her regent.

But perhaps he meant more. He was of the same mother as she. But Rayfa had to admit sooner or later that she wasn't treating him like a brother. Was this his way of calling it to her attention? Of telling her she was his sister regardless?

What was she supposed to say back? She didn't want to reject him, not anymore. But... she wasn't ready. He'd been Prosecutor Sahdmadhi for too long.

But perhaps he was right. The day would come when he bore the name Braid Head long enough. Rayfa would have to find another title to call him by. But that would come with time.

His names would change, but their connection was forged in blood, starting from the moment of her birth. She and he would always be connected by a single, eternal thread, a single line, one of many that leads to the Founder.

He dried her tears, and she said nothing. She leaned on his shoulder, and he said nothing. But in the nothing, there was a definite something.

A silence, more precious than diamonds.

* * *

 **A/N's: This was an idea I've had bouncing around my head for a while. Not the best, but it's my way of integrating back into the fanfiction world after my humiliating month away. Let's just say Camp NaNo was a bust and leave it at that.**

 **But I've been wanting to write about Rayfa/Yuty sibling fluff. These two are cute, but by the time SoJ ended, they had a lot of bonding to do. Bonding that may or may not (but probably not) get addressed by a future game. So I did it myself, examining their relationship both before and after the reveal.**

 **And it's late. I may edit in the morning, but I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Don't forget to review, and I'll see you on the far side!**


End file.
